Not Alone Anymore
by Kita Kudai
Summary: Zexion has done the impossible. He has fallen in love with a Somebody. When he hears a rumor that she loves Seifer he decides to let her go if it meant she was happy. But with a little push that leads to a bar fight can he finally tell her how he feels?Oc


**In honor of summer, I have decided to write my friends a bunch of one-shots. This one is dedicated to Oukami-chan, whom of which is the main character of this story.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Being left alone always hurts, especially when that person left because the other wasn't good enough. It always hurts, but having the comfort of knowing that they're happy now should be enough in itself, but it never is. The other person wants to be the one to hold them, to be there when they need to be comforted. But they've moved on, they don't need them anymore.

Zexion closed his eyes tightly. The rain made it seem like he was crying but alas, Nobodies could not cry. He had long bluish silver hair that fell into his face, covering part of his face. His eyes were a lilac color but they were tinged red since he had been staring at the rain. He couldn't get her out of his head. Oukami was all he could think about.

Heartless… It had to have a misnomer. Nobodies were the truly heartless creatures and yet they were called Nobodies, not Heartless… Whomever named them must have had a sick sense of humor, loving to mock the fact that Heartless had no hearts and yet the mindlessly collected the hearts of those who did have them, not knowing the power of what they had. And yet Zexion still fell in love, with a Somebody, nonetheless.

There was a rumor that the Somebody he some how fell in love with loved another. What horrified him was that the man she loved was Seifer. The man was a known player. He put Nobodies to shame when it came to feeling guilt. He didn't feel any guilt or remorse when he had constant one night stands with girls. To him it was a game. Seifer got the girl to trust him and then he slept with her, never seeing her again after that.

Zexion was one of Oukami's closest friends. He was also one of her greatest enemies. She was a Somebody while he was a Nobody. They had met when her world had their first Heartless infestation. It was odd meeting since he had been the one to let the Heartless into her town. Had he a heart he'd regret sending the demon-like creatures into her town. He thought she didn't know but she was smarter than he gave her credit for.

The rain pattered softly upon his back, trying it's hardest to wipe away the mar of his nonexistent heart. It was odd that it was raining in Twilight town but it still wasn't as dark as it normally was on The World That Never Was when it rained there. This rain seemed a little brighter, but it was still fairly dark. But it still brought down Zexion's 'mood' as Demyx would put it.

Zexion liked the rain. But the rain that had always caused him so much joy only served to mock his current situation. It seemed the sky was crying, sobbing onto the earth below. The heavens themselves seemed to be weeping for him and his un-repented love for the girl. It was irony at its finest.

But suddenly the rain stopped. He looked up, surprised to see a girl standing there with a black and red umbrella that she held over his head. He frowned when he recognized Oukami. Her red hair was dripping wet, clinging to her pale skin, making it look like her hair was drenched in blood. Two wolf ears sat atop her head, pinned down to her head so rain didn't get inside them. Blue eyes watched him, monitoring his every movement.

She looked down at him with a look of concern on her face. He just waited, knowing she would say something to him. Much to his surprise he sat down next to him, leaning close so that the umbrella covered both of them. She didn't look at him, but across the street, staring at the buildings and the ruins and wreckage the Heartless had caused to her town. She had a look of great melancholy on her face. Zexion knew how painful memories were. His memory of love made him love her.

"You're going to get sick." She said.

"Why do you care?" he asked monotonously.

"Because I do."

"Why are you out here?" He asked, still using the same tone as before, "What about you getting sick?"

"I was looking for you. And besides, I get better quickly so it doesn't matter if I get sick."

Zexion sighed. He considered getting up and leaving but that would be rude to Oukami, since she did go and look for him in the rain even though it was not her responsibility. However, as far as he was concerned she still thought he was a Somebody, like she was. They fought Heartless together countless times, though he was only after the creatures' hearts and she wanted to free her town from the Heartless.

It made Zexion feel slightly guilty, even if that guilt was merely the memory of guilt that made him feel that way. He looked over to Oukami. The girl leaned close to him, for warmth and to stay dry. Her wolf ears brushed against his cheek. He frowned, as if annoyed but he wasn't. He was glad she was there with him instead of at the party that Seifer had invited her to.

"Why aren't you at Seifer's party?" Zexion asked, truly curious.

"It's no fun without you, Zexy..."

"You know I don't like parties."

"Yeah, but you'll go 'cause you love me!" Oukami sang mockingly.

Zexion looked away, watching the rain fall down around the two of them. The puddles were getting larger and larger as the two of them just sat there in the rain. She was a little more right than she could have guessed. He wasn't going to admit that but as a friend he could joke around with her. It was a right that he enjoyed but he knew it couldn't last forever. She was bound to notice sooner or later.

"Yeah, sure, I love you." Zexion said in monotone.

Oukami got to her feet. She offered Zexion her hand, keeping the umbrella over his head, protecting him from the rain. He stared at her for a moment. Sighing he took her hand, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. She'd get her way in the end and they both knew it. She grinned at him, her wolf ears perking up. She dragged him down the street, grinning the entire way.

Zexion finally got a good look at her clothes. She was wearing a blood red tank top with black flames at the edges. Over her tank top she had a black jacket, keeping her warm. Her ripped jeans had chains hanging from them. And she wore her favorite black and red converse. She had a chocker around her neck that Zexion had given her for a 'birthday.' It was a blood red rose with a ruby in the center of the red glass petals.

"Axel said this party was going to be a riot!" She told him.

"I bet."

"Aw, Zexy, you don't sound excited."

"No, Oukami, I'm absolutely thrilled." Zexion said in monotone.

Oukami frowned. She looked at him, her wolf ears now pressed against her head. Zexion pretended to pay it no mind. However he wasn't going to let her drag him to a party where he knew Seifer was going to make a move on her and all he could do was watch. It wasn't fair for him at all. He didn't want to watch her be seduced by the red head. He shook his head. _'Nobodies can't feel. They just can't feel!_' He reminded himself.

"Zex, you okay?"

"Just peachy, Oukami."

"You don't _sound_ peachy."

"I'm fine. Just tired."

* * *

Zexion sat in the corner of the dance club, watching Oukami dance with Axel. He had to admit it was better than watching her dance with Seifer. Axel knew that Seifer wanted her and the pyro wouldn't let the leader of the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee near her at any costs. However, that didn't stop the blond haired boy from trying to get near the young red headed Somebody.

Zexion considered drinking but he hated the smell of alcohol. It made his nose burn. The taste wasn't too great either. Plus he didn't want to wake up the next morning and not know where he was or what he was doing there. He didn't react when Demyx sat down next to him. The blond boy with a mullet grinned and offered him a drink of god knows what. Zexion refused. He'd rather stay level headed, thank you very much.

"Still haven't told her yet?" Demyx asked.

"We don't _feel _so it doesn't matter, Number Nine." Zexion replied snidely.

"We do too have hearts." Demyx insisted. "Besides, she likes you back!"

"Number Nine she does not-"

"Yo! Dem, Zexy!"

Oukami danced her way through the crowd to them. She was able to weave her way through the crowd with perfect ease. Demyx smirked at Zexion, as if to say, _"I told you so." _Zexion just sighed and stared into his drink, thinking of all the possible books he could be reading instead of being forced to watch Oukami and Demyx flaunt the night away.

"How's my two favorite, boys?" Oukami laughed.

"Fine..."

Oukami eyed him, watching him. If Zexion had a heart he was sure it would be pounding a mile a minute. He was terrified of her. She was the only friend he knew wouldn't stab him in the back. She helped him do research on the Heartless. He could tell her anything and she would help him solve any problems he had. The memory of terror burned in his nonexistent heart.

He was so _scared. _He was scared of what she'll do if he tell her what he was scared of. The main thing he was scared of is her reaction. He doesn't want her to reject him and he doesn't want her to be used and tossed aside by Seifer. But she didn't? Zexion feared rejection. He fear _her_ rejection. If he wasn't going to be able to love her he'd keep her as a 'friend' for as long as he could.

"Dem, why don't you go tell Seifer I'll catch him later, okay?" Oukami asked, "Me and Zex are going to head home."

"Oukami, you don't need to-"

"Zexion," She said using his name instead of his nickname, showing she meant business, "You aren't having fun. Why would I stay at a party my best buddy isn't enjoying?"

Oukami grinned at Zexion as if it were simple and that was all there was to it. She made it seem simple. Her logic made Zexion smirk. She grabbed his hand and began to lead him to the door. She waved at people she knew, not noticing the look on Zexion's face. She was completely and utterly oblivious. That, however, was what Zexion liked about her.

"Oukami..." He said softly.

She looked at him over her shoulder. Her smile faltered. Her eyes remained on someone behind him. Slowly he turned and looked up to see Seifer standing behind him. Rai and Fuu were on either side of the man. The blond didn't seem too pleased about Oukami leaving his party early. He glared at Zexion coldly, as if blaming Oukami's desire to leave on him. However, when he looked at Oukami he grinned a Cheshire Cat smile. She slung her arm around Zexion's shoulder, nuzzling into his neck, as if she were taunting Seifer with something he couldn't have.

"Oi, Oukami, what's this about leaving early?" Seifer demanded.

"My sexy Zexy isn't having any fun here. We're going home." She replied evenly.

"Then let him leave. Come on, stay a while."

Seifer grabbed Oukami's hand, swinging her around so that she crashed into his chest. She blushed and tried to push away from him but he pushed her back to his chest. The memory of anger made Zexion's blood boil at this. He glanced to at Axel. The red head was already pushing his way through the crowd. He was smiling, eager for the prospect of a fight.

Zexion glared at Seifer. Although it was hardly intimidating since he had to look up to do so. Seifer merely laughed and pushed Zexion back one handed. Axel managed to get behind him and keep him steady, glaring at Seifer. The pyro had a look on his face that just screamed murder. Seifer took a step back but then stepped forward once again, showing he wasn't scared. He should have been.

The night club had now gone silent. They were watching the scene in front of them, as if waiting for them to start a brawl over Oukami at any moment. It was a tempting idea. Zexion could almost feel his nonexistent heart pounding in his chest as he glared daggers at Seifer. Oukami looked at Zexion, worry shining in her eyes. It wasn't worry for herself but for him.

"Seifer, Zexion, calm down!" Oukami cried.

"Think you can just steal my date?" Seifer demanded.

"You can't do that to Seifer, ya know?" Rai said.

"She's a free woman. She can do as she pleases." Zexion countered.

"Sure she is. She wanted to stay here. She's having fun, even if you aren't, bookworm."

Demyx had now weaseled his way through the crowd. Some how he had managed to pull Oukami out of Seifer's arms. She was staring at the two men before her incredulously. Demyx had her close to his side, in case fists started flying. She could fight, but the three Nobodies, didn't like to see her get injured. She didn't treat them like monsters for not having hearts, though she didn't know that fact.

"It's her choice." Zexion said.

"Do you think you have the right to go and make her leave, is that it?" Seifer sneered.

Seifer pushed him again. Oukami tried to jump forward and stop them but Demyx held her back. The two men weren't going to stop until one of them won and the other lost. It was like a game except both taking it very seriously. Oukami was the prize that only one of them would get in the end. Seifer was fighting for a toy while Zexion was fighting for her freedom.

If Zexion had to say anything about it he'd rather have Oukami with anyone except Seifer, even if it meant seeing her with Demyx or Roxas, everyday for the rest of his existence. Even Vexen was better than Seifer. Anyone would take care of Oukami better than Seifer would. He knew he couldn't since he didn't have the heart that would truly care for her. His memory of love wasn't going to be enough to love her to the extent she deserved.

"No..." Zexion said softly.

Seifer leaned close to Zexion. The shorter male didn't move an inch. He didn't want it to lead to a bar fight. That wasn't how he wanted to be seen in Oukami's eyes. She stared at him, waiting to hear what was going to happen next. She was holding onto Demyx's hand tightly, almost to the point of cutting of the circulation in his hand. Demyx didn't even seem to notice.

"She wouldn't ever go for someone as boring as you..." Seifer whispered in his ear, "And after tonight, she'll be as good as mine..."

Zexion saw red. He pushed Seifer back. He let his fist fly. It connected hard against Seifer's cheek bone. The taller man fell to the floor and Zexion jumped on top of him, continuing to punch him again and again. Zexion was oblivious to the fact that his knuckles had been cut open by punching Seifer in the mouth. He was now bleeding on Seifer as he punched the jerk of a Somebody.

It felt _good _to hit Seifer.

That was, at least, until Seifer hit back. Zexion was hit right underneath the chin. He bit his tongue as he was thrown back by the force of the blow. Seifer was right on top of him as he fell back. Zexion winced when he heard the cartilage of his nose crunch under Seifer's fists. Blood poured out of the wound, proving that the red head had indeed broken Zexion's nose.

What happened next surprised not only Zexion, Axel and Demyx but the rest of the bar as well. Oukami pulled away from Demyx. She glared at Seifer, right before punching him in the face. Seifer stared up at her, obviously shocked beyond belief. He thought he had her eating out of his hands. He thought she was putty in his hands. He should have thought better. Oukami was her own woman, independent and free.

"You bastard... How dare you hit him?"

Oukami's voice just spelled disaster. She had a dark tone that made Seifer shiver as he looked at her. Never before had she gotten so riled up over something that she actually attacked one of her friends. She knelt down next to Zexion, helping him to his feet. She then turned back to Seifer. Her bangs shadowed her eyes, giving her an even darker appearance.

A black twisted staff appeared in her right hand. The top of the staff had a dragon head, screaming with a look of anger on its face. On the bottom of the staff was a sharpened hook, perfect for gutting her enemies. Along the staff was a strand of blood red beads, spiraling up the column of the staff. Oukami pointed the hook end to Seifer's throat. He backed away, obviously afraid she'd slit his throat.

"If you _ever_ touch my friends again... I _will_ kill you..."

She dismissed her weapon, allowing it to vanish in a puff of black smoke. Then she grabbed Zexion's hand and drug him out of the bar. Axel and Demyx looked at one another before walking out. Instead of following after their friends the other two Nobodies walked down a dark alley, vanishing in a dark vortex, heading home. Zexion would be home later.

* * *

"Hold still, would you?" Oukami hissed.

Oukami was now sitting on Zexion's stomach, trying to pop his nose back into place. Zexion was trying hard to sit still but it hurt and she wasn't making any better by crushing the sides of his ribcage with her legs. He could barely breathe as it was. Some how Oukami managed to pop it back in place. She got off of him, smiling to herself.

"That's much better, Zexy..."

"Do you have a potion?"

Oukami nodded. She walked into her bathroom. Zexion gently touched his nose. It was still very tender and Oukami messing with it didn't help. Plus, he didn't like smelling so much blood. It drove him insane. Oukami returned moments later, holding a bottle of green liquid. Zexion reached out to take it from him but Oukami pulled it out of his reach. He looked at her, slightly confused.

"Tell me why you hit him first..."

"He... It's nothing."

"Zexion... I don't like it when you lie to me."

"Oukami..."

"Stop it, you idiot!" Oukami shouted.

Oukami jumped to her feet. Her hands balled into tight fists. She nearly crushed the potion bottle in her hand. She was glaring daggers at her closest friend. Tears were shining in her eyes and Zexion could tell she was trying hard not to let them slip out. She didn't want to be seen as weak in his eyes. She hated being seen as a weakling in anyone's eyes.

"Zexion, I hate how you push me away and act as if nothing is wrong! Stop being such a fuck faced idiot and tell me what's wrong!"

"Oukami, I..."

Zexion just shook his head. There was no way he could explain what happened back there without telling her how he 'felt' about her. He just couldn't do that. He just couldn't risk losing her as a friend. It was hard to know that he loved her and it was harder yet to pretend that he didn't care for her the way he did. There were time he considered telling her but he always lost his nerve.

They sat there in silence. Neither of them looked at each other. Oukami stared at the potion, holding it like a life line. She was obviously saddened by something. She stared at the potion bitterly. Zexion stared at the floor. He bit his lip, wondering what he should say to calm her down. He had to say _something_. But what he did not know.

"Zexion, I know what you are..."

"What?"

"You aren't human. You're a Nobody."

Zexion looked up at Oukami surprised. That was a bold accusation, however true it was. He frowned, not saying anything to her. His fists were clenched tightly at his side. Zexion looked at her, feeling the memory of guilt but not really guilty for making her upset. He wished he could feel the emotions Somebodies could. This was why Oukami would be better off with anyone other than him or Seifer. Seifer couldn't take care of her and he wouldn't be able to.

"You knew?"

"Knew? How the hell couldn't I?" Oukami asked, "It was so obvious. You always knew where the Heartless were. Nobodies backed off when you were around. You were even at the sandlot when the first Heartless appeared."

"Oukami, you don't understand-"

"The hell I don't! Zexion, I trusted you..." Oukami said hurt.

Zexion swallowed hard. Xemnas had ordered him to eliminate anyone who figured out they were Nobodies. He, Axel and Demyx had grown far too attached to her to eliminate her. However, if Xemnas found out they would be dusks and he would send someone else to eliminate her. Someone like Saix or Xaldin would torture her of information on Twilight Town. Either way it would end badly for all of them. Being a dusk wasn't something Zexion wanted.

"Oukami, I am a Nobody." Zexion admitted, "Xemnas, my leader, gave strict orders to eliminate anyone who found out."

"Zex, I knew all along. I have never told anyone. I wanted you to tell me on your own." Oukami sighed.

"I didn't want to lie, Oukami. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"Hurt? Zexy, I live for danger!" Oukami joked.

He knew she was just trying to lighten the mood. She wanted to get his mind off of the current topic. He shook his head, trying to stop himself from smiling at her but he couldn't. Oukami smiled as well. She uncorked the potion and dumped it on his head, laughing at him. The goo slid through his hair. A blob landed on his nose. He wrinkled his nose and winced when it ached. Oukami laughed at the look on his face. He sighed, just waiting for her to get the laugh out of her system. When a glob of the potion slid off of his bangs and fell on her shirt she started laughing even harder than before.

"Oukami, Organization XIII is a dangerous group-"

"And you're after Kingdom Hearts so you can get your own heart and become whole. I know. I'm friends with Sora, remember? He told me everything." Oukami sighed.

"So you know everything?"

"Everything except few things..." Oukami said softly.

Oukami had an odd look on her face as she looked at him. She shook her head and grinned at him, wiping some of the potion off of his cheek with her sleeve. Her hand lingered around his chin, gently brushing it with her finger tips. Zexion looked down at his lap, trying to keep his eyes off her. His nose didn't hurt as bad as it did earlier. The potion had soothed some of the ache, even though he was supposed to drink it instead of dump it on his head.

"What would that be, Oukami?" He asked.

"Why did you stay?"

Zexion looked up at her, confused, not quite knowing what she meant. She wasn't smiling now. She was down to business. Joking around was now out of the question. He sighed, running his hand through his, now slimy hair. His fingers were now tinged green from potion from his hair. Oukami offered him a sympathetic smile and a napkin to wipe the mess off of his hands.

"Stay?" He questioned.

"You didn't have to stay with me and fight the Heartless with me..." Oukami said, "And back at the bar! Seifer said something that made you mad."

"I... I stayed because..."

"Because?" She coaxed.

"I love you." He said softly.

Oukami heard him. Her eyes widened. She looked at him shocked beyond words. She had no idea what to say to that but then she smiled, hitting him in the shoulder playfully. He stared at her, not understanding what she was smiling about. Sometimes, Somebodies made no sense to him at all. Oukami was no different. If anything she was one of the most confusing Somebodies he had ever met in his existence. He tried to get to his feet but Oukami grabbed a hold of his arm, keeping him in his spot. He looked to her surprised. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"That's kinda funny..." She laughed. "Because I feel the same."

"What?"

"I love you, Zexion." She said, smiling.

Zexion looked at her. He stared at her, owlishly blinking from time to time. Then she began to shake his shoulder, nearly rattling the teeth out of his head. He shook his head in an attempt to gather his thoughts. Too bad that his thoughts were running rapidly in his head and none of them made any sense whatsoever. She shook her head, grinning her Cheshire Cat smile. It was mocking but at the same time it was... Kind?

"What about you and Seifer?"

"What about us? We were never together. That jerk just said we were." She said coldly.

Then her eyes widened. She smiled once more and leaned close to Zexion. He stared at her, still trying to gather his thoughts. All this time he believed a rumor that wasn't even real. Oukami had never gone to correct it either. She just let everyone believe what Seifer said was true. She didn't care what people thought about her? It was not normal behavior for Somebodies to act like that but Oukami had always been a rebel.

"Thanks for tonight. I finally had a good reason to hit him." She said kissing his cheek.

"Anytime."

Oukami just tilted her head back and laughed. She playfully pushed Zexion. He smiled back at her. It wasn't how he planned to have his night but it was a rather nice change of pace. Normally, after he left Twilight Town he would go back to the World That Never Was and read books about hearts and Heartless, trying to figure out what to do once he got a heart. He knew now he didn't have to research anymore. He had finally found his answer and he was glad that he wasn't alone anymore.

"So..." Oukami said, dragging out the word, "How about we go get some ice cream tomorrow?"

"I have work for Xemnas to do."

"Then do it later." Oukami said, "Rebel a little!"

"Why don't you help me? I need to go to Halloween Town to take care of some Heartless." Zexion said, trying to compromise.

"Sounds like a date."

* * *

**It was a fluffy, dramatic fic. **

**And before anyone says anything about Zexion not being emo enough, I checked. He smiles, smirks and even laughs in Re:Com Reverse/Rebirth. **


End file.
